Arkhampedia:Featured Inmate Nominations
Featured Inmates are the best articles Arkhampedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Inmates are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Arkhampedia:Featured Inmate Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Villains or Heroes, no objects or places. #…link to either Joker's little magic trick, Pencil sharpener, or just a Pencil. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Inmate list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Inmate status. If you do, we'll Use you as a Pencil Sharpener #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the Featured Inmate list and added to the front page queue. Nominations Deadpool Support #This article took me quite awhile, but it was a labor of love to the departed idea of Exilepedia. And hell, the Ending even surprised me, as I didn't come up with it until near the end of the last section. I think this is the only article I can actually say I'm proud of. But, then again, I'm a gobshite, so..... The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 01:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #I'd be scared if I didn't support, he'd break the fourth wall and kill me. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare #Wow this is the best you've written. Madclaw is impressed. Madclaw ''Talk'' 13:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) #Very nice work, Nina. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Object Neutral/Gobshite comments The Joker It's our mascot thingy right? So I figured it'd have to be one of the first Inmates. Welcome into the Asylum #Hell yeah. As creator and nominator. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #Hell ok why not. As supporter. Madclaw ''Talk'' 13:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) #Meh, alright. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Reject, not crazy enough Undecided God I'm with you #Shit, how did we forget god? We're all gonna get smited! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) #I'll help you out this one time. But consider this my official resignation. While this machine is at Wayne Enterprises, I won't be. - So says God. --Thomas Rattim (talk) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 20:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Not really with you What the Hell?